Awkward Reunion
by ijedi
Summary: At a formal party, when Maggie leaves her to get some food, Alex goes to get a drink. Sanvers meet two important women from their past. Awkward.


Alex Danvers was bored. She was currently standing in a large hall, where numerous police officers assembled and talked to one another. Truthfully, Alex would rather fight some aliens and save innocents, but after Lena mentioned to Kara about a Supergirl appreciation gala, Kara suggested to have a joint gala with all the fine men and women who protected the National City. After Lena agreed, Kara gave her trademark look at Alex, and Alex despite not wanting to attend any formal event, new it was futile to resist, and here she was, standing with her fiancé in the ballroom. Despite having to attend such a formal event, she still wore bots and Kevlar.

"I appreciate Kara's idea," said Maggie, looking how the room became more and more crowded with every single minute. While Alex wore more casual cloths, Maggie wore a fancy black and white suit.

"You would," smiled Alex.

"Hey," said Maggie

"Don't worry, while I don't like these formal events, I do love your presence," said Alex as she kissed her future wife on the lips. The couple saw that their future sister in law approached.

"Hey Lena, thanks for organizing this event. I really appreciate the addition of a few pool tables," said Alex.

"Thanks, Kara told me how you enjoy playing that game," said Lena. She wore a long blue gown.

"Hey, Little Luthor, do you know where I can get some snacks? I had to skip lunch," said Maggie.

"You need to be more specific, Maggie, since we have a large variety at the table near that window," said Lena, pointing towards the table in the distance. "I recommend tiramisu,"

"Got it. Thanks Lena. Don't miss me Danvers, I will be back soon," said Maggie, quickly walking towards the table that contained a lot of food.

"Our family surely likes to eat a lot," said Lena. Alex grinned.

"Yes, but Kara still eats more than others. Maggie just likes to eat fancy, and at our salary it's not easy to eat at fancy places often," said Alex.

"I guess you are correct. I still don't understand why a simple kale salad is not enough," said Lena.

"Or a bottle of wine," said Alex.

"You mean a glass or two," said Lena.

"No, a whole bottle," said Alex. Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you need anything, I will be around. I need to speak with a few influential people in this ballroom. Enjoy the party Alex," said Lena as she left the agent.

Alex looked around and saw a table with a few bottles of alcohol located on the opposite side of the room. She walked to the table, and lifted a bottle of red wine, pouring some alcohol in a glass.

A woman approached her. She took another bottle of wine, and drank her glass. Alex at first ignored the woman as she put more wine in her glass.

"Don't you think it's a bit much? The night is still young," said the woman.

Alex just stared at the woman.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Eliza. I am a cop, visiting the National City. I consider moving here," said Eliza.

"Alex," said Alex, taking a third glass of wine.

"Are you sure you want to drink so much alcohol? Maybe you are lonely. Wait are you lonely?"

Alex sighed, mentally thinking of the numerous ways to leave this slightly annoying woman. "Are you hitting on me? Because I am happily engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world," said Alex.

"Hitting?" Eliza laughed. "No, for your information, I am happily married to a lovely medical examiner. She works with me on many cases. I just thought you wanted company, since you were standing alone in the corner, and my wife and I could talk to you about anything,"

"Good, cause if you were hitting on me, it would be awkward," chuckled Alex, "I guess I can join you both, but I think my fiancé would soon return. I hope she can also talk. She works a lot, and doesn't have much social life outside of family,"

"Sure. We can even go on a double date some time," said Eliza.

"You know, my mother's name is Eliza," said Alex as she walked with Eliza, searching for their respective partners.

"Hey Alex, you will not believe how good the food here is, but you need to hurry since Kara will likely eat all of it," said Maggie, before finally noticing the woman who walked with Alex. Alex also notices a woman who walked with Maggie.

"Eliza," said Maggie.

"Maggie," said Eliza.

"Alex?" A woman who walked with Maggie asked in disbelief.

"Vicky?"

Four women stood in silence for a few seconds, unable to say anything. Finally, Maggie was the first to speak.

"Eliza! I haven't seen you in years! Wait, I don't understand, why are you with this woman?"

"Maggie!

"Eliza, what's going on? Who is this?" Vicky asked, pointing at Maggie.

Maggie smiled awkwardly, showing her dimples. "I think we all need to sit. Here, there is a table over there," said Maggie, pointing at a table in the distance.

The four women journeyed to the table, and then sat, with Alex and Maggie sitting on one side, with Vicky and Eliza sitting on the other side.

"So, how do you know her, Eliza?" Vicky asked her wife.

"Vick, do you remember the story I told you about one Maggie Sawyer and what happened when we were fourteen? This woman is that Maggie Sawyer,"

"Oh, I am sorry about your parents," said Vicky.

"My parents kicked me out when I wrote a note to you about the feelings I had" sad Maggie.

"I know, my dad found the note and I was afraid to talk about it with you. He then called your dad. I lived quietly in Blue Springs for four more years and then moved to Midvale, where I met my wife. By that time, I moved on from my crush on you, Maggie," said Eliza.

"I was fourteen. I had a crush on you," said Maggie.

"I know, but I was afraid of my parents finding out that I possibly liked women. I was young, and I lived with my parents, and I always wanted to make them proud. I am sorry I did not speak about my own feelings that night," said Eliza.

"What about you Alex? The last time I remember us being together, we slept in one bed and I tried to touch you, but you for some reason began avoiding me," said Vicky. "I rationalized that you did not like women, so I was very surprised to see you with Maggie,"

"Vicky, I, when we were best friends, I did not yet realize I liked women, and I was scared, and I am sorry I avoided you. I repressed those memories, and then looked over my sister for many years. Only recently I discovered I liked women when I met Maggie while working on a case together," said Alex.

"It's alright, the past is in the past," said Vicky, kissing her wife Eliza.

"We all made mistakes, and while I don't think I can ever forgive my father for throwing me away, I do forgive you, Eliza. We both were young, inexperienced, and vulnerable back then," said Maggie. "I should have told you in person to avoid having any notes, but like you, I was a scared fourteen-year-old back then." Maggie leaned towards Eliza and hugged her, before sliding back to her seat.

"And I am sorry for being so aggressive towards you, Alex. I did not know that you liked women, and your immediate reaction suggested that you did not like women. I should have asked how you felt, rather than initiating my advances," said Vicky.

"I am also sorry for abandoning you back then. I should have explained why I was suddenly afraid, rather than just running away from my best friend in Midvale," Alex and Vicky smiled towards one another, and also leaned closer to hug the other woman, before returning to their own partner.

"It's nice to finally, after all these years have passed, to sit together, reflect on our teenage years and make amends. Communication is important in all relationships," said Maggie. Everyone smiled.

"Yeah, it's not like we have the most awkward history. I am sure that there are even stranger situations in the world. Can you imagine if Lex Luthor's kid sister and Supergirl began dating? Now that would be awkward, especially if they had to both spend time with Lex Luthor and Superman at a family gathering," said Eliza.

Alex knew that Eliza wanted to switch topic or at least to make the former heartbreaks seem less painful, and since Kara was Supergirl, Alex couldn't help but laugh. Alex and Maggie looked at one another, knowing how close to the truth Eliza just spoke. Obviously Lex Luthor hasn't spent any time with Kara or Lena, but Clark did, and any time Clark visited Kara and Lena, everyone felt slightly uneasy.

"I still think we should go on a double date," said Eliza. The other three women exchanged looks.

"Maybe another time. I think we can all agree that we can forgive and mend former wounds but I am not so sure that we can be close friends that soon after our meeting today," said Maggie.

"Makes sense. Still, we would be honored to meet you two in the near future, with us possibly joining NCPD in the future," said Vicky.

They all stood up and rejoined the people in the ballroom.

"Hey, is that Lena Luthor kissing with Kara Danvers?" Vicky asked. The group saw that Kara, who wore her usual CatCo outfit, dancing with Lena, with their mouths currently fused to one another.

"Yes?" Alex said. While Alex approved of the couple, unlike Clark who was still suspicious of Lena, Alex just did not want to see her baby sister having such physical interactions with anybody.

Both Vicky and Eliza looked at Lena and Kara in the distance. "Yup, awkward," laughed Vicky.

"Wait, what?" Alex was confused.

"Glasses," said Eliza, pointing towards a large poster of Supergirl in her costume in the picture.

"I don't get it," said Alex, trying to keep them from making the connection between Supergirl and Kara.

"Alex, here," said Vicky, taking glasses from her jacket pocket, and putting them on Alex. She then took the glasses off. "Same person,"

Both Eliza and Vicky laughed as Alex looked horrified for yet more people finding about Kara's secret identity.

"See Danvers, glasses are a terrible disguise," smiled Maggie, showing her dimples again.

"Says another Danvers," said Alex.

"Yes, but not yet anyway. I will be another Danvers in three months," Maggie smiled again.

A/N: I wanted to write a relaxing funny story about Sanvers and background Supercorp, with Kara, Alex, Maggie, and Lena being a family (Maggie is engaged to Alex, while everyone feels that Kara and Lena would soon also get engaged.). I thought it was interesting to explore a scenario where Alex met Vicky and Maggie met Eliza after all those years and to make it even funnier, Vicky / Eliza became a couple.


End file.
